


I know but pretend I don't know

by MFGLHY



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Bottom Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Top Yoon Jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFGLHY/pseuds/MFGLHY
Summary: He hesitated for a bit before agreeing into their idea, but it wouldn't be bad right?right?(Or, a birthday smut dedicated for Joshua!)
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	I know but pretend I don't know

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first smut for this fandom, and I hoped that this is good enough.  
> Anyway, totally dedicated for Joshua! not plot or whatsoever.. pure porn...

He hesitated for a while, he turned his head towards to his two lovers. He gave them a grimace, he’s not sure to trust them in this or not.

“Do I need to?”

He asked at them with a grimace etched on his lips, both of them only nodded at him rapidly with a wide smile on his lips. He let out a defeated sigh from his lips, he shakes his head lightly at them.

He would surely regret his decision in the morning.

“Come on Josh, just come with us, you wouldn’t regret it!”

 _Or not_ , if Jeonghan already this excited, he was sure it would be a great night. But, he wasn’t sure that his body would say so. It was quite taxing for having two boyfriends, more so, when you’re an idol in a boygroup.

“Alright then, but be careful okay? I don’t want to hurt myself.”

He murmured, as he watched his two boyfriend’s faces slowly lightened up from his words, he can see both of them clearly overjoyed by the fact that he agreed to the incredulous idea that both of them have. At first he flatly refused their idea, but as they gave him that dejected look of theirs, he finally gave them his reluctant consent to them.

With this Seungcheol pulled him closer, close enough to have their nose touched. He let his eyes make a direct contact with Seungcheol’s eyes, without any hesitation Seungcheol put his hand on Joshua’s jaw and pulled him closer until their lips met.

Both of them close their eyes as they savor their kiss. Joshua could say that his legs feeling like jelly, he unconsciously let out a moan the longer they kissed. The moment they break away, Jeonghan immediately took the control from Seungcheol.

Without any hesitation, Jeonghan pressed their lips together quite rough, Joshua can feel his lips become swollen from how forceful Jeonghan crashed their lips together. He even bit his upper lip asking for permission, as Joshua let out a moan, Jeonghan used the opportunity to let his tongue explore inside his mouth.

Joshua almost fall down if not for Jeonghan’s grip on his waist, his knees starting to buckle as he turned spineless from the kiss. It wasn’t supposed to be like this, he can’t even control his moan as Jeonghan’s tongue exploring his mouth.

They break away with Joshua on Jeonghan’s hold as his legs seemed like it can’t hold Joshua’s weight for a moment. He laid down on the bed with two pairs of eyes undressing him with their stares, he shouldn’t feel this vulnerable by their stares.

He can feel their hot stares at his body with lustful eyes, he tried to speak up as he feels suffocated by his own clothes as they only stared at him and didn’t do anything to him.

“Would you stop staring at me and do something?”

He demanded as he still panting from the earlier kiss. Immediately both of them go into action and started to undress themselves and himself in the process. He shivered as Seungcheol left a trail of wet kisses from his spine to his neck.

“A—Ah!”

He moaned, as Seungcheol’s hands latched on his nipples, twisting and flicking it mercilessly. While Jeonghan pulled out a bottle of lube that seems like it was pulled out from the thin air, Joshua can’t even focus anymore into one thing, all he can feel was his lover’s hands that was roaming on to his body.

Without any warning Jeonghan put in his finger into Joshua’s hole, slowly he put in his index finger as he saw Joshua didn’t gave any reaction to the intrusion he made, he added a second finger in and scissoring him, stretching him. He didn’t want any chances that they would hurt Joshua later.

Seungcheol turned Joshua’s face to face him and pressed their lips together in attempt for letting Joshua to relax even more, until his body goes lax from the heated kiss Seungcheol gave him. he’s almost overwhelmed from all the sensation he feels.

Until Jeonghan’s finger third finger, as he crooked his fingers deeper in Joshua fast and watched Joshua suddenly jerked as he gasped at the sensation he felt, Jeonghan smirked as he saw Joshua’s expression changing.

“Wha—Ah!” Joshua moaned, louder this time.

Jeonghan was fascinated by the sight of Joshua arching his back and throwing his head back against Seungcheol, he kept doing it.

He pressed his finger to the spot and watched Joshua froze on the spot, trembling fingers trying to reach Jeonghan’s hand to stop the pleasure or to enhance it. Jeonghan didn’t know and chose to draw a circle, making Joshua thrashing against Seungcheol.

“Han—Hannie, ah! Please,” he pleaded, voice hoarse and wavering, “Please no more, sensitive—”

“Aah!” Joshua came with a scream.

Jeonghan watched in awe as Joshua spurted out ropes of thick white substance to his stomach. Body spasming ever now and then, Seungcheol and him notice how Joshua’s legs trembled trying to hook himself to Jeonghan’s waist.

He watched Joshua took a moment to calm himself down, he covered his face with his arms in embarrassment, but Seungcheol pulled away his arms to the side, so they can saw the way Joshua breathing harshly through his mouth with his eyes pooling with tears.

Joshua looked so _fucked out_ and _they loved it._

“Y—You! How could you do this? this isn’t in our agreement!”

He hissed out at them as he tried to cover his own face, feeling his face heating up from how hard Jeonghan and Seungcheol stared at him. He can’t even stand to recall the way weird sounds spilled out from his lips.

“It’s alright baby,”

Seungcheol whispered as he left a kiss on his neck, he shivered against him as he feels hot breath fanning against his neck. Even though Joshua closed his eyes, Jeonghan continued to fingering him, afraid to hurt their fragile lover.

He didn’t want to take any chances, afraid to hurt Joshua like previously. As he pulled out his fingers from Joshua’s hole, he can feel himself getting even more turned on by the sight of Joshua’s fucked out form and Seungcheol’s blushing state. It was a tempting sight; he can’t wait to savor every inch of Joshua’s body.

“Please, stop staring at me.”

He muttered out, as he feels hot stares they’re throwing at him. He can feel Seungcheol’s smirk behind his neck, as he sucked the skin and leaving marks on his skin. Jeonghan intensely stare at his body, making him become flushed from his neck to his face.

Seungcheol chuckled behind his ears, “Alright then, baby.” He whispered, as he continued to suck behind his ears and leave a wet trail. Joshua shuddered as his hot breath fanning behind his neck, he let himself go slack in Seungcheol’s hold, and let them take care of him.

Jeonghan giggled at Joshua’s expression as he relaxed, without waiting any longer, Jeonghan picked up the forgotten bottle of lube, poured out the content to his hand to coat his dick. Afterwards, he tossed the bottle to Seungcheol.

He put his wet tip of dick on Joshua’s hole, teasing him as he brushed his hole, but not putting in. Joshua whined as he feels frustrated by Jeonghan’s action.

“Ple—please!” he whined, as he let his head leaned on Seungcheol’s shoulder.

Jeonghan smirked at Joshua’s plea, then let himself slide in agonizingly slow to Joshua’s liking, his hips bucking up toward Jeonghan as he hooked his legs to Jeonghan’s hips.

“Shh, be patient.”

At this moment, Seungcheol pushed Joshua off from him and, let him lean on Jeonghan momentarily. Joshua’s face was etched with confusion, slowly, he feels the burns and his eyes prickling with tears as Seungcheol slide into him. Joshua whined as he feels himself filled up from both of his lovers’ dick.

“Ah, this look, suits you so well,” Jeonghan commented, as he caressed Joshua’s and wiped away the tears that was trailing down his face. Seungcheol pressed his body to Joshua, sinking himself deeper into him. sandwiching Joshua between their bodies, with occasionally Seungcheol turned Joshua’s face to facing him and kissed him.

They increased their pace, thrusting into Joshua vigorously, making Joshua’s neglected dick bounce with precum sputtering.

His head thrown back and soft “Oh’s” spilling from his swollen lips, every time they are thrusting themselves into him, he can feel himself close. Seungcheol sensed this and let his hands jerked Joshua quick and harsh, and only become more brutal as Joshua cried out.

Joshua’s breath become ragged with each Seungcheol’s wrist movement, and both of them thrusting to him their pace become more irregular when Joshua moaned, “ _‘_ m gonna come!”

Joshua slumped against Seungcheol, when he does white are spluttering on his abdomen and Jeonghan’s abdomen. Seungcheol supported him, as the little energy he had left his body.

His body shakes with as he’s overstimulated by Seungcheol and Jeonghan, and his inside twisting with pleasure. Then both of them pressing their bodies close to Joshua, and they came painting Joshua’s insides with white.

Both of them panted against Joshua’s shoulder, they pulled themselves from Joshua and laid side to side with him. Joshua can feel himself lulled into sleep, he fought to stay awake. Seungcheol whispered at Joshua, “Sleep, we’ll be here by your side.”

With that Joshua closed his eyes as he was lulled into deep sleep by Jeonghan’s hands ran through his hair. Seungcheol and Jeonghan smiled at each other as they saw Joshua was fast asleep.

“Happy Birthday Joshua, we love you.”

They whispered to Joshua, as they fall asleep as well beside Joshua.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, leave kudos or comment!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/mfglhy)  
> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mfghly)


End file.
